Alice and Jasper
by 4ever1
Summary: Alice and Jasper because we can't have too much of them. Chapter 1 is Alice POV
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**please review and let me know if I should write more chapters**_

**Chapter 1 – Her past**

Alice's POV

I closed the door and sat against the wall in the back of the closet, the lights were out. Jasper was the only one who knew I did this sometimes, and he knew enough to let me be. He might be upset if he knew how often I indulged in this behavior, but I think he would understand.

I closed my eyes and started remembering the years backwards. Until, I got to the first memory I ever had. Then I waited. I let my body relax waiting for those memories to flood my mind. I desperately wanted to remember something about being human. Anything. Even if it was painful. By now I knew I was about twenty years of age when I was changed, and I knew I had spent at least five years in the asylum, but alas these were just facts and not memories.

When Jasper and I first kissed, he said I was a natural, but I often wonder if that is because I kissed many boys before Jasper, or was I truly a natural? These questions plagued me. James had said the vampire who created me _loved _me. I often wonder if that was similar to what Edward and Bella have.

I heard Jasper enter our room, and I knew he wouldn't come into the closet. He would sit in the chair that faced the window and wait. He would wait for me to emerge from the closet.

And then in the exact moment I was thinking of Jasper, it came to me.

"_Mom, do you promise you will never send me way?"_

"_Mary, why do you always ask that of me? Of course, I would never send you away."_

And then it ended, just as easily as it came.

I walked out of the closet and sat in Jasper's lap, the sun was setting and we both starred out the window.

"I saw the same thing I saw last time, but my Mother's face was clearer, and the surroundings were different, more linear – like a hospital room, maybe I was in a hospital room." Jaspers arms encircled my waist and he pressed his lips to my arm.

I was never quite sure if he believed me; I know he believed in what I was saying, in the words itself to be true, but I was also sure he thought because I spent so many years yearning, aching to know, my mind was playing a cruel joke on me, and making up these images of the past.

"Alice," he whispered "we have been together many years, and I would not trade a fraction of a second of that time with you, _for anything_ for myself, but if you asked I would trade, a few seconds, perhaps to give you some human memories."

His lips were slightly kissing my arm as he spoke. "but only a few seconds, and not even close to a minute."

I had to laugh now. That was our private joke. Whenever, we were around the others and it would be obvious to everyone that we were getting on each others nerves as couples sometimes do, one of us would say aloud "Well, maybe a _half_ of second" and we would both chuckle and the mood would instantly be lighter.

We were very lucky we found the rest of the family when we did. Jasper and I had been alone for so many years without other companionship we were trading _a few minutes_ to have a real conversation with others; however, since we had been together as a family it would be rare that we would trade a whole second of our time together for something else.

I was lucky to have Edward as my brother. To have someone who could share in my visions, felt like freedom for the first time in my life. Freedom from carrying the burden of my visions alone.

I was never alone with Jasper in reality and with Edward, whenever I needed it; I was never alone trapped in my head either.

Between Jasper and Edward I was a whole person, a complete being.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's note – I realize this story is not getting as much traction as some of my other fics – but I love Jasper and Alice, hopefully you will see some improvement in the story – is the dialog too stiff?

**Chapter 2 – together**

Jasper's POV

I was not discontent with my existence before Alice. I didn't know there could be any more.

Then I saw her.

And now, I am sure there is no point in a life without her.

Tomorrow is to be our anniversary, and today I am writing her a letter. It was something we do, write letters.

For the last ten years, give or take a few, I have always started my letters the same, with a song lyric, this year, David Gray:

_My Alice,_

_Saturday I'm running wild  
And all the lights are changing red to green  
Moving through the crowd I'm pushing  
Chemicals all rushing through my bloodstream  
Only wish that you were here  
You know I'm seeing it so clear  
I've been afraid  
To tell you how I really feel  
**Admit to some of those bad mistakes I've made** _

If you want it  
Come and get it  
Crying out loud  
The love that I was  
Giving you was  
Never in doubt  
Let go your heart  
**Let go your head**  
**And feel it now**

Babylon, Babylon

After highlighting and underlining the right spots in the lyrics, it was time to write my thoughts. I looked out the window in my study and saw the sun was setting, and the words formed themselves on the paper,

_I am sitting in my study writing your letter, visioning what you might be doing now. I see you lying on our bed on your stomach, but leaning on your side, your left elbow holding up your body as you draw in your sketchbook, and, I think of the first drawing you did of me. My Alice, do you remember it?_

I stopped writing long enough to walk over to the bookshelf and pull out the sketch.

_It was my face, but at the same time it wasn't. It looked too soft, too warm, something I hadn't felt._

"_Why did you draw me that way"_

"_I draw what I see. This is what I see when I look at you."_

"_How can you see what is not there?"_

"_I only draw what I see, it must be there."_

"_If it is there, then it is there only because I am looking at you."_

_You smiled at me for the first time, then. I was taken back by your smile, and I was amazed that I helped put that, upon your face. We had been traveling together for a few weeks already, and neither one of us spoke much, and neither of us smiled. _

"_Since, you refuse to tell your name, I think I shall call you Tali, if we continue to travel together?"_

"_Tali, it sounds very pretty, why Tali?"_

"_Tali is the morning dew. The fresh start of a new day"_

_It was months later that you told me why you wouldn't tell me your name._

"_Jasper, please, understand, if I could tell you my name, I would, but I do not know it."_

_That was the moment I knew I was in love with you. After months of traveling together, and sharing small stories, that was the day we first talked, really talked, that was the day you first allowed me to know you. And after that day I couldn't imagine a life not knowing you. I am thankful each day you spend with me, loving me. _

I sat back in my chair, thinking if I should write about the day you decided your name was to be Alice. I heard Bella and Edward laughing downstairs, and then Alice walking towards my study. I quickly folded the letter and put it in my draw to continue later.

She appeared at the threshold of the study and she was beautiful. She was wearing a black t-shirt which stuck to her body in the right places and very dark blue jeans with the bottoms rolled up slightly so she wouldn't trip on them (she was barefoot). She crossed the room and sat on my lap.

"Jazz, honey" her voice was light.

I responded by kissing her lightly on her shoulder.

"Jazz, let's go out for a date night, like human couples do"

"What do human couples do on date night?" this could be fun.

"Dinner and movie, I think, but we should skip the dinner part and go see a movie and dessert" She rested her head on my chest.

"Dessert, what are _we_ going to have for dessert?"

She looked at me wide eyed with a fake look of surprise on her face, "well, _you_ are going to have _me _for dessert, of course, silly"

This was going to be fun – "but we have to go to the movie first?"

She playfully poked my arm "yes, the movie is in Port Angeles and starts in an hour, we should leave soon."

"What movie are we seeing?" Alice always had this way of ordering me around so I wouldn't mind. In fact she never really asked anything of me, she just told me what she wanted.

I thought about this for a minute and thought I _should_ mind.

But I didn't, not even close.


End file.
